


First Time For Everything

by The_Cat_Curiosity_Killed



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, nalulovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Curiosity_Killed/pseuds/The_Cat_Curiosity_Killed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalu fanfic I did for the nalulovefest week prompt: First Time. Enjoy :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr, thought I'd also post it here. Thought i'd do something a little different with the prompt. Enjoy :)

First Time For Everything

The first time Lucy sees love is when she is very young. Too young to understand anything much about what it is. But old enough to know that it is a lovely thing that makes her parents smile at each other in a kind and soft way.  
… …. …

The first time love is explained to her, it's by her mother Layla. Her clear, warm brown eyes are looking down at her. They're the same eyes she had passed on to Lucy, as though they were a secret shared between the two, known only by mother and daughter. There's a soft smile in her voice as she speaks, and Lucy's young mind is a wistful flurry of fantasies. Love sounds wonderful, like a precious song that plays for only two people in the entire world. And, when Layla explains that one day Lucy could also find such a marvellous thing, her little heart lights up like the starry sky.

… …. …

The first time Lucy experiences heart break is when her mother dies.  
There is no magnificent light that appears to take her into the sky, no beautiful farewell. Layla Heartfilia simply stops breathing. She had become ill, or maybe she had always been ill and Lucy had never noticed. Either way, her beautiful, lovely, kind mother had closed her eyes as if sleeping, only she would never wake. One minute Lucy had a mother, the next she was alone in the world, as her father slowly drifted further and further away. Lucy realises for the first time, that for all the joy love could give, it could cause just as much pain.

… …. …

The first time Lucy learns of Fairy Tail she nearly dies. She runs away from her servants and takes the carriage to visit her father at his work. They reach a large, colourful town when the horses lose control. Lucy is terrified, she calls for help, her little voice trembling. There is little time for her to do anything except hold on tightly, when suddenly she hears a woman's voice.

'Please hold on, I'll stop it now!'

For one brief moment, Lucy thinks it is her mother. But soon her mind clears through the terror and she reminds herself that it can't be.

'Who are you?' she'd asks. But the woman doesn't seem to hear her question, instead she just orders her to stay calm. The command is kind even in the midst of the situation, and Lucy feels herself calm as she's been told to, comforted by the strangers voice.  
That is when she sees the mark. Pink, on the woman's right hand, a funny shape like a little winged creature. The carriage comes to a stop soon after and the woman asks Lucy if she is alright. With the danger over, her voice sounds younger, and even more gentle, Lucy finds herself very impressed with her hero. But before she gets a chance to ask her about the strange mark, or what her name is, the woman suddenly shouts that she needs to go and disappears into the night. With glee, Lucy spots that same mark on a building in the centre of the town. Spetto-San tells her it belongs to the Mage Guild Fairy Tail. Lucy thinks often about the brave and kind woman who'd saved her, and wonders if there is a chance she can be like her when she grows up. Lucy stops trying to visit her father at his work.  
A light that has been long dormant in her heart sparks once more. For the first time, Lucy has a dream all her own she can pursue.  
… …. …

The first time Lucy thinks she's in love, it turns out to be a spell. A nasty one used by a guy to gain popularity. The only reason she catches on is because a peculiar boy with hair the colour of cherry-blossoms and his blue cat, distract her with their loud entrance.  
The spell breaks, and Lucy makes two new friends.

The cat's name is Happy, the boy's name is Natsu, and he has one of the biggest smiles Lucy has ever seen. She doesn't really expect to ever see them again when they part ways. But fate seems to have other plans because by the end of the night Natsu is pulling her by the hand and asking her if she wants to join his guild. Lucy just smiles in reply because Natsu is beaming with that massive grin again that's already started to feel familiar, and he's taking her to Fairy Tail.

… …. …

The first time Lucy cries in front of her new friends is when her father hires another guild to attack Fairy Tail. They are all there, warm, and compassionate and not blaming her at all while their guild is lying around them in shambles. It is more than Lucy can take, and the tears fall uselessly down her cheeks because she feels guilty. Guilty that she ran from home, that she lied about who she was to these people who had befriended and trusted her. But most of all because even though she's causing them so much trouble, she still wants to stay. Still they remain by her, reassuring her with smiles and small gestures. They are trying to make her feel better but it makes her feel worse, because she doesn't deserve their kindness or their forgiveness and yet they give it to her so freely. Then Natsu is there, his thumb pointing to his chest, hazel eyes set with the fierce resolve she's come to associate with only him.

'You're Lucy from fairy Tail right? This is your home.'

His voice is steady, not a trace of doubt in his words. He's saying she belongs here, he's stating it like a fact, leaving no room for argument. Lucy couldn't have changed his mind even if she wanted too. For the first time in a long time, Lucy is part of a family, and she knows she will never love anything more than she loves these people.  
Lucy feels her tears begin to fade, and Natsu is grinning again. Lucy smiles and closes her eyes.  
Home, she thinks, is a nice place to be.

… …. …

The first time Lucy falls in love for real, it's with her best friend. She speculates briefly if she should be scared, or worried, or even embarrassed by this. But when the realisation that she has fallen head-over-heels for a certain rosy-haired dragon slayer finally surfaces, Lucy finds herself accepting it rather quickly. After being so close for so long, Lucy is surprised to find that giving Natsu her heart feels completely natural. She wonders if love had been a gradual thing, if perhaps she'd already started loving him the moment he'd charged head-first into her life. Thinking about it now, falling for him seemed to be inevitable. Lucy laughs at the thought, he's nothing like the kind of guy she'd dreamed of falling for. But, Lucy notes with a smile as she catches sight of the guild, her dreams had a habit of turning out better than she'd imagined.  
… …. …

The first time she kisses him it's soft and quick, barely even a graze of her lips on one warm, tanned cheek. It's the boldest she'd dared to be and although the action is only small, it still sends shivers down her spine. She's far more nervous than she should be and she can feel the blood rushing to her face. It's only the slight rosy tint to his own cheeks that lets her know it was all worth it.  
His reaction encourages her to become bolder and soon she's using any excuse to be close to him. Whether it's taking him by the hand and leading him to the request board, or letting him rest on her lap on the train as she runs her fingers soothingly through his hair, she treasures every instance. When he sneaks into her bed at night, instead of kicking him out she snuggles a little closer, enjoying his warmth. He's an anchor and a safe place among her dreams. Lucy notices that Natsu makes no complaints, and even wakes up one chilly morning to find his arms circled loosely around her.  
… …. …

The first time Natsu kisses her she's half asleep. It's quiet and the sun has only just breasted the horizon, early morning light seeps through the curtains painting everything it touches in a soft gold. Lucy opens her eyes half-mast to find deep green irises already awake and watching her carefully. She smiles weakly, still in the process of waking up, enjoying the way the light plays off the small golden flecks in his eyes.  
Before she can identify the expression he gives her in return, his lips are pressed against hers. She doesn't think it's very nice of him to catch her off guard like that, and she'll tell him so later. But right now she's warm and all kinds of tingly, and words are million miles away.  
His kiss is hesitant at first, unsure of her response. When she begins to move her lips in reply against his, Lucy feels his mouth pull into a grin and he gains confidence. Natsu's warm hands cup the curve of her jaw and Lucy's smile begins to mirror his. The kiss ends just as swiftly as it began, and they both pull away smiling.  
It's Lucy's first real kiss, and it won't be her last.

… …. …

The first time Lucy tells him she loves him, he smiles like he already knows, and maybe he does. It's his marvellous grin, the one that never fails to make her heart race, whether it's for one reason or another. He pulls her close and smiles into her neck, his breath is warm like the rest of him and it makes her heart flutter.  
'love you too Luigi.'

Lucy hits him, and he laughs. Then he's kissing her and she forgets why she was mad. Natsu's never been one for words, he says everything he needs to say in the way his lips are moving over hers. Tender, but fierce, his arms a solid embrace around her, refusing to let her go. Lucy's hands are gripping his muffler, pulling him closer. This is Natsu's language, his way of telling her how he feels. Lucy makes sure her reply is heard loud and clear.

… …. …

The first time he touches her, he begins gently. Neither of them have done this before and they're charting new territory together.  
Lucy straddles him and lets his hands roam freely, gasping slightly as a warm palm creeps under her shirt. The things she feels form that one little touch make her fingers ache to do some exploring of their own. Her hands are busy undoing his coat and his mouth is making its way lower, licking and biting until it reaches the place where she can feel her pulse jumping beneath her skin. His hot mouth is heavy at her throat and he's sucking the pale flesh, an angry red mark is left in his wake.  
Lucy is moaning, her head tilting backwards to give him more access and she nearly has him free of his coat.  
His chest is hot beneath her hands and she hears him moan slightly as she runs her hands along his skin. Before Lucy can smile with the satisfaction of his response, his lips are back on hers. Lucy can feel their chests pressed together through the material of her shirt and it's not enough. Lucy pulls away, ignoring Natsu's grunt of protest. Her shirt slips over her head with ease and Natsu's hands are already at the clasp of her bra, his tongue making small circles on her cleavage. Her bra is cast away, forgotten as Natsu's scalding mouth caresses a nipple, the sensation makes her buck against him unwillingly.  
'N-natsu...' her voice is a plea and its breathiness ruffles his hair. Natsu surprises her by growling in response, the noise excites her and she feels the tension in her stomach grow.  
Lucy isn't sure when she lost her skirt, or when he'd discarded the rest of his clothes, but suddenly they're both naked and breathing heavily. Natsu is above her, his face just inches form hers.  
She wonders why he's stopped kissing her, when it occurs to her that he's waiting for her to say something. To tell him to stop or to keep going. He wants to keep going, Lucy can tell. The muscles in his shoulder's are so tense and he's sweating despite being impervious to heat. He doesn't want to stop, but if she says the word, he will.  
No questions asked, he'll give her that power, because he respects her, because he loves her.  
Lucy feels herself begin to smile, and soon finds she cannot stop.  
She whispers 'I trust you', and it's the truest thing she's ever said.  
It's all the reassurance Natsu needs and his lips pull back to reveal the magnificent smile she'd unknowingly fallen in love with the first time they'd met.

Natsu makes love to her the same way he does everything else in his life. With passion, and fire, and inextinguishable energy. Their first time is a little clumsy, and they laugh as they tumble from the bed, landing in a tangle of sheets. But they develop a rhythm eventually, and when they do, it's hard for them to stop.

… …. …

Afterwards, Lucy lies comfortably snug against his chest. Natsu's head rests on top of her hair and he snores softly, his arms drawn securely around her shoulders. Lucy is smiling softly as she drifts off to sleep. She'd had a lot of firsts in her life, and there were still many more to experience.

But for the first time, she had someone to share them with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you got the references to chapter 2 and the Memory Days OVA, I applaud you :D  
> Please review, I'd like to know what you thought.


End file.
